Isabella Lestrange
by Jojo Smith
Summary: She grew up as a muggle, with no knowledge of her heritage. An attack changes that, and she's got to accept a past she never knew. ONE-SHOT! Bellatrix's daughter! I accept Flames!


A/N- I'm back!! How are you all? I just had this idea for a one-shot and decided to wing it. Any who, Read and review!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________

I didn't understand, I couldn't understand. They were gone, and he was gone with them. I ran and ran. I had to find help, someone to help, someone to heal, someone to bring them back. I kept running, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. All I knew was they were gone and they were never coming back…

I had been reading in the living room when it happened; just a normal Sunday night. I heard quiet screams, but I thought it was the television that my brother watched all the time. Bright flashes came from behind the window blades; I tried to ignore it, to get back to the story thinking it was nothing. Then, the banging started. Explosions, shattering glass, screams. I ran to the window to see what it was. As soon as the blinds were up I had to bite back a scream. Men with wooden sticks, chanting words, killing and destroying. The dead scattered the ground, their lifeless faces in an eternal scream. I scanned the crowd of running people. Then I saw him, Matthew, my baby brother, running in the crowd, hurrying to get away. I watched in horror as his collar was grabbed by a huge man wearing a mask. Matthew struggled and I ran, for his life, out the door.

I reached them and grabbed the huge mans arms, trying to pull them away from Matthew. The man threw me off and pointed the stick at Matthew. I wrapped my arms around his neck and yelled, yelled at him to stay away from Matthew. He laughed and laughed a cold, hard chuckle. He pulled my arms off of him and shoved me back, pointing the stick at me. I looked over to where Matthew had been and saw he had run. I turned back and smiled serenely at the man, my thick and coarse black hair blowing in the breeze. He looked into my eyes and saw something, something that scared him. Something that made him turn tail and run. I heard shouted words and whipped around, crying out at what was in front of me. My brothers lifeless body held up by a masked woman. A woman with my coarse black hair and my grey eyes. Her eyes flickered to me and held, a curious look in her eyes.

"Bellatrix!" a man called out. "We're leaving!"

She looked back at him and back to me. She slowly walked to me, stepping over bodies on her way over. She stood in front of me and whispered, "Isabella." And with that she disappeared. I searched around and found my parent's bodies. I laid them next to Matthew and sobbed for everything we had lost. I heard sirens and ran, not brave enough to stand there, the only survivor on our street. The woods swallowed me up as I ran, protecting me and suffocating me. I ran and ran until I came to a town. I kept running, not stopping for anything. Finally I felt as though I would burst and headed into the nearest pub. As soon as I walked in the door I regretted it. Inside were more people, more people with sticks. I fell to the floor and fought to control my breathing and stay conscious. A hunched back man walked over to me, a stick in his hand. I cried out and tried to move away from him. He grabbed my arm with surprising force and yanked me up. I shied away from his touch and tried to bolt. He wouldn't let go, wouldn't let me run. I let him drag me over to the bar where he shoved me down onto a seat. I tensed to run but he just glanced at me and told me he would catch me if I ran. I kept sitting, waiting for a chance to run and ignoring what he told me.

He asked me what my name was. I wouldn't tell; I couldn't speak my own name, not after that woman had said it. He just sighed and muttered something about 'Muggles'. He called out to one of the people cleaning tables, told him to floo Albus Dumbledore. A man with long white hair and beard, and twinkling blue eyes walked in a few moments later. I talked with him for hours and afterward I started my life as Isabella Lestrange.

___________________

A/N- I hope it's not too horrible, I just kind of let it flow… sorry it's so short :)


End file.
